Attack on Titan: Revengeance
by mistamushoo23
Summary: Days have passed since the capture of Annie Leonhart. And after those few days, a new hero had appeared. A new hope for humanity. (But it will never give me hope of making a better summary. Just thought I would get this started and off my concious. And it's here now! Constructive criticism welcome, and M for OH GOD THE BODIES JUST KEEP PILING)


It was dark...

Almost like swimming in a pool of black oil...

A hand reached out from the darkness, and grabbed on tight...

To the only thing they recognized...

The only thing they had ever known...

Their swords, and the reflection of one's face on it.

They slash out of the darkness, screaming in rage, as they slice their way out of their own hell.

The screaming could almost be heard as they rend the darkness with their sharp edges.

"I'LL KILL THEM ALL, _EVERY **SINGLE**_ _**ONE!**_"

And thus, the birth of the new age of humanity was born that day. A day that no one will forget.

The day that a Titan Shifter was born...

And the day Humanity obtained a new ally...

Eren Jaeger. Humanity's vengeance.

* * *

><p>"OH GOD, <strong><em>THEY'RE EVERYWHERE<em>**"

"What the hell _are they?!"_

"Better question, _how do we **kill them?!**_"

These were the questions that squad 32 asked themselves, as they hid behind a nearby truck. Their swords were still fresh with blood, but it was evaporating quickly.

"Where the hell is he? You think they got him?"

"No, they couldn't have got him... He's just too strong..."

"There's still a possibilty that he could have..."

"Don't say that... he's our only hope..."

One of the four that survived sighed, as he slowly peered around the truck. "I think it's gone, guys..."

The squad made it's way onto the street. It was quiet, but the thundering steps of the creatures could still be heard. The cracks they came out of were slowly closing up, as if the earth was attempting to sew itself back together. "We have to move, if we don't find him soon, we might have to-"

And suddenly, from above, a foot crushed the man, his bones turning into dust, and his blood spewing everywhere. The squad vomited, before they realized they were being picked up. They saw the face of death...

They saw it's psychotic smile, as it began to place the squad in it's mouth...

Before it fell limp, falling into a nearby building.

The squad screamed, as they fell and made contact with the floor. Thankfully, they were uninjured, but a new fourth man had joined their ranks. "Guys, I got some bad news..."

"Raiden... Raiden is _gone_..."

They all looked at him quizically. "You mean... **_dead?_**"

"No..." the man took off his glases. "I mean he's **_gone_**_**.**_" He sighed. "He's nowhere to be found, he isn't responding to codec..." He sighed. "But he did tell me one thing before he disappeared..."

"Hit them in the nape, the back of their neck... That's what kills them..."

* * *

><p>The year is 850, soon after the capture of Annie Leonhart, who was found out to be a titan shifter.<p>

A titan shifter is a human who has the ability to turn into a large, rage induced being known as a titan. They have little control over their titan form, and will seek out the destruction of their target, rather than rationalizing with their enemy. Some have a higher will power and can use their titan forms in quite devastating ways. Eren and Annie were some of those shifters.

But ever since then, the attacks on the wall have grown quiet, and the scouting regiment has seen a very significant decrease in titans outside the wall.

One regiment report actually stated that they saw a corpselike figure of a titan amongst a field of bloodied flowers. It was alive but it had turned into a vegetable, unable to regenerate. A strange white liquid was making its way out the sides of it's mouth, mixed with it's blood. It's eyes seemed to look at everything that walked around it, and for a second, a scout thought that it had seen _tears form_ on the sides of its eyes.

They would have brought the titan back with them, but they couldn't. Not because they didn't have the tools, but because someone...

some_thing_ didn't want them to...

As a matter of fact, there was only one casuality for that scouting trip...

A man was hung by his own 3DMG behind the squad's back, with a message cut into his abdominals. "**_Leave_**_**.**_"

And so they did, the image haunting them for days.

twelve days had passed since then. Life for humanity returned to normal. It was as if nothing was wrong anymore... They figured the titans were nothing more than nuiences now.

But that was when the third collosal titan attack had happened...

The collosal titan was a large, skinless titan, that was just 10 meters taller than the 50 meter wall Humanity constructed to save themselves.

This time, however, it did not happen near the walls of humanity...

This happened out in a forest. The same forest where they found the crippled titan. The very same scouting squad was investigating again, their nightmares forcing themselves back into their mind. This, is where it all begins...

* * *

><p>"IT'S HERE AGAIN, GET THE HELL BACK INTO THE WOODS!"<p>

"OH GOD, IT'S STEPPING ON THE TREES LIKE THEY'RE _NOTHING!_"

"Shut up and **_RIDE! _**It's too big to match our speed!"

The squad consisted of a lowly eight recruits. They were not the best humanity could offer, but ever since the titan downsizing, the need for large squads was seen as 'unnessecary' by the king.

Suddenly, they stopped, a stranger was in their way. He was wearing a bloodied hood, with the scouting insignia on it. He kepts his head down to hide his face in the shadows, but his white hair stood out at the edges.

The commander shouted at him. "What the hell are you doing off your horse?! And how did you survive out here?!" He moved up on the saddle. "Get on, We'll get you out of here..."

Suddenly, the man felt a metallic hand grasp his neck, as he was thrown off. The stranger jumped on the horse. "Sorry, I need to borrow this..." he said, as he then started making the horse run towards the collosal titan.

The squad quickly picked up the leader, as they started running again. "What the hell was that about?!" The commander said, his back sore from the force of the throw. "He doesn't even have the 3D Manuever gear... what is he up to?"

The man, as he gained distance from the squad, forced his new horse to go faster. His hood flying off as it did. The back of his shirt said the same words that the scouting squad had found twelve days ago.

"_**Leave.**_" Blood had stained the edges of the shirt...

As he closed the distance between him and the collosal titan, he felt a surge of energy building up in his veins.

He felt a surge of _electricity_ pumping through his blood.

And like that, he forced that energy into the horse, crippling it as it was forced into the ground, and used that to jump onto the titan's leg. He then proceeded to run up it, electric sparks following his feet, as they attached to the iron in the muscles of the collosal titan. He made his way up, having already reached the bottom of the collosal's chest, before the titan made a move, pounding it's chest. It had soon later realized that the man had shoved a sword into it's hand, as it retracted it from it's chest. It carried the man with him. The man proceeded his assault, running up the arm, his sword slashing into it, completely tearing off large portions of muscle with it.

The titan screamed, as it's arm was torn open like a bad surgeon having a seizure. It attempted to use it's other arm to swat away the attacker, but soon realized that it's arm had suddenly crashed into it's side, as the man jumped over the other arm, sword high, as he quickly sped towards the back of it's neck. It quickly made an attempt to cover it.

However, this move was in vain, as the man had _sliced through_ it's fingers, and went straight into the nape, tearing it open with a shallow cut. The collosal titan's view quickly faded, as it fell forwards into the ground, just behind the scouting squad.

The squad made it's way around the titan, hesitantly looking for the man, and then they found him, standing over the nape, victoriously. He had slipped out of his clothes, and all that remained was a metallic body, with a sheath for his sword attached to the back of the metal frame. He looked at his admirerers, and chuckled.

"I thought my message was enough to tell you guys to stay out of my forest..."


End file.
